The proposed research project is designed to provide data that is both relevant and needed by the biomedical community. It has been carefully designed to yield publishable data at various stages of progress. The long term goal of the investigator is nearing completion, and the research supported by this application will allow her to produce a clinically useful cytotoxin of human origin. Importantly, the cytotoxin will be pre-tested on different human cell-lines so that its therapeutic success can be reasonably predicted. Testing proposed will also allow for the exclusion of certain malignancies from therapeutic consideration. At the end of the proposed 4 year period, the investigator should be well prepared to enter the status of associate investigator. Although she does not qualify for a FIRST award because she is also Program director and named as the principle investigator, she believes the support from data generated by this project will allow her to be competitive for a RO1. Student research assistants have been carefully selected. They will be given individualized training in techniques and explanations of the theories on which the research is based. They will be intimately involved in all phases of the work including the statistical analysis of data.